Promise
by MWolfe13
Summary: She'd made him a Promise, and now she was breaking it.


**I was listening to a song, and this scenario came to mind. I hope you enjoy this one shot.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

This was it.

Hermione knew when they'd agreed to lead the Death Eaters to an isolated island that they probably wouldn't be coming back out.

She'd had to do things that would normally have offended her moral compass over the last year. Leading Death Eaters to this island to be blown up was one of them. But this was war, and people had to do things they wouldn't normally do when they were fighting for their lives, for everyone's lives. Seamus had rigged the island with enough blasting powder to sink the entire island. Hermione never thought she'd go down this way, but sometime in the middle of their three-man mission, she'd realized she wasn't going to come out of this war alive either.

Both her and Ron had argued with Harry. He was the key to defeating Voldemort. Sacrificing his life to take down most his pureblood army was not allowed. She'd kept him alive for seven years. He wasn't going to throw his life away now. She wouldn't let him.

He'd reluctantly agreed with tears in his eyes, because his two best friends were basically telling him they probably weren't coming back. She'd never seen Mrs. Weasley cry so hard. If there was another way to take out a chunk of the army, they would have taken it, but there wasn't. They'd surrounded the castle, and the defending numbers were abysmal compared to them. Her and Ron were the most wanted next to Harry. They'd come to this island once they knew they were there.

Her only regret was that she hadn't been able to see Viktor before coming here. At the start of the war, she'd promised him that she'd do everything in her power to stay alive. It was the only thing that kept him from tracking her down, that promise. Now, she was breaking it and he'd be pissed once he got the news.

Ron touched her arm, bringing her out of her thoughts. With a nod, knowing it was time, Hermione raised her wand into the air. "Expecto Patronum!"

Her Otter and his Jack Russel Terrier shot into the air, flying high in the sky. Immediately, pops were heard as Death Eaters filled the area. They took position between two large boulders, firing spells too keep them from directly attacking them. They would wait for as long as possible before igniting the strings that connected the bombs.

The battle waged on, Hermione tiring the longer they were on the defensive. It wasn't until she heard the crazy demented laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange that Hermione knew they were out of time.

She shared a look with Ron, and grabbed his hand before turning to their strings. She lit hers silently, taking comfort in the fact that the area was covered in black robes. Their sacrifice would give everyone a chance, would give Harry a chance.

Ron pulled her close as the first explosion went off. She buried her head in his chest at the cries of dismay as they realized they couldn't Apparate out of there. They wouldn't break the wards in time, having been set by Professor McGonagall herself.

Cries and panicked screams filled her ears, getting closer and closer to their location. Ron held her tighter.

Over the loud screams, explosions, and their own breathing, Hermione heard the noises in the wind that indicated brooms. She didn't pay attention to it until she heard Ron gasp, "The Bulgarians."

Looking up, Hermione was met with the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team racing towards them. She looked at the man who was leading the charge, somehow not surprised. Hadn't he always told her he'd know if she wasn't keeping her promise?

Ron let her go as Viktor and another man broke off from the group. They swooped down, grabbing the pair as the charge that would have killed them went off. She was placed in front of him, the arm not holding his broom tight around her. Tears ran down her face when she finally realized she wasn't dead.

Squirming until he loosened his hold, Hermione maneuvered herself until she was facing him. He was still furious; she could tell by the way he clenching his teeth. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him.

It only took him a second to give in, both his arms coming around her, his broom coming to a stop. She didn't notice his teammates continuing without them, smirks on their faces. Her world was nothing but Viktor, and how she'd thought she'd never feel his arms around her again.

She felt the tension leave him, his hand moving to her hair to hold her to him. They continued like that, neither willing to end it, until they needed to come up for air.

His forehead rested on hers, his breathing ragged. His hands cupped her face, making sure she could see that he was still furious. "You broke promise." His tone clearly expressing how cross he was. "Never leaving my side again."

She was okay with that.


End file.
